Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Series 2/ Heat C
Diotoir’s Wacky Rumbles: Heat C is a fanmade Robot Arena 2 competition using the 2013 Robot Wars + mod. The episode serves as the second episode for the second series, with the return of the third place holder, Behemoth, and originally aired on the 2nd June 2017. Competing Robots Ripper.jpg|Ripper RagingScotsman.jpg|Raging Scotsman 900.jpg|900 Ceros.jpg|Ceros Titan.jpg|Titan barberous.png|Barber-Ous plunderbird.png|Plunderbird typhoon 2.png|Typhoon 2 Battles Round 1 Ripper (5) vs Titan vs Raging Scotsman vs Typhoon 2 As the robots get into action, Titan is flipped over by a heavy impact from Typhoon 2, meanwhile, Ripper chucks Raging Scotsman high in the air. Typhoon spins its way into Ripper's flipper and the shockwave sends Typhoon 2 across the arena, bouncing about. Titan attempts to attack Ripper but is flipped against the side wall before eventually being chucked out. Typhoon 2 violently smashes Raging Scotsman about rolling it over and over. Raging Scotsman gets its revenge, however, by ramming Typhoon 2 onto its side while Ripper comes in and attempts to flip the two. Typhoon 2 is counted out while Raging Scotsman slams Ripper against the side wall. Qualified: Ripper & Raging Scotsman 900 vs Ceros vs Barber-Ous vs Plunderbird 900 and Barber-Ous engaged each other but neither were able to get a good hit on one another, meanwhile, Ceros quickly got underneath Plunderbird and flipped it high in the air before flipping it out of the arena in quick succession. Ceros turned its attentions to 900 who was being chased by Barber-Ous. Ceros flips 900 up but it is attacked by the side by Barber-Ous. 900 smacks Ceros upwards and bullies it around the arena but before it can deliver a killing blow, 900 is bashed out of the way by Barber-Ous. 900 evacuates the gang up, while the other two trigger the drop zone, only to avoid being hit by the fridge. 900 tries to attack but is flipped some more by the two before Ceros rams it against to the side wall and flips 900 out of the arena. Qualified: Ceros & Barber-Ous Head to Head Barber-Ous vs Ceros Barber-Ous slams into Ceros only to immediately get flipped. Ceros attempts another flip but misfires and Barber-Ous goes on the assault and damages the insides of Ceros and battering the bottom of Ceros causing it to roll over. Ceros recovers and flips Barber-Ous only for Barber-Ous to continue its attack against Ceros but Ceros fought back every time. After many flips, Ceros misfired again and ended up being assaulted by Barber-Ous, as it damaged the insides of the flipper it managed to topple Ceros over on its back. Barber-Ous loses control breifly allowing Ceros to self right in the meantime. Ceros flips Barber-Ous about and almost out of the arena. Barber-Ous retaliated and battered Ceros about getting it against the arena sidewall. Ceros struggled to fight back, and even struggled to get away as Barber-Ous continued its attack before eventually chucking out of the arena. Winner: Barber-Ous Ripper vs Raging Scotsman Ripper mistimed its flip and as a result, Raging Scotsman took advantage and rammed Ripper into the CPZ. Raging Scotsman slammed Ripper around the arena with Ripper struggling to fight back, only pressing the pit release button in a vain attempt to get away. Ripper is shunted into the CPZ again, however it manages to get off of Raging Scotsman's back and gets towards the side of Raging Scotsman and flips it upwards, it lands and spins on its back wheel before being chucked out of the arena. Winner: Ripper Raging Scotsman vs Barber-Ous Barber-Ous smashes into Raging Scotsman causing some minor damage to the front wedges. Raging Scotsman turns and manages to ram Barber-Ous into the side wall. Barber-Ous gets away and rolls all over the top of the body of Raging Scotsman attempting to rip away any armour pieces or even the wheels at some points. Raging Scotsman fights back and bashes Barber-Ous about once again. During the course of the battle, Raging Scotsman loses its front wedges to Barber-Ous' attacks and inability to move away from the pressuring Raging Scotsman, eventually it slams Barber-Ous into the pit release. Raging Scotsman maneuvers Barber-Ous and swiftly pits them. Winner: Raging Scotsman Ripper vs Ceros Both robots circle one another before Ceros finally engages Ripper, flipping them over. Ripper self rights but is ambushed by Ceros who continues to flip them about. Ripper manages to get back on its wheels where it gets around Ceros and flips them violently out of the arena. Winner: Ripper Ceros vs Raging Scotsman Raging Scotsman quickly shunts Ceros and rams it against the side wall. Ceros flips Raging Scotsman over but it managed to put pressure on Ceros, pinning it against the side wall. Ceros fights back by pushing raging Scotsman towards the side wall while being burnt out by flamethrower. Ceros pushes Raging Scotsman into the pit release but the insides was severely burnt, it flips Raging Scotsman and proceeds to chuck it about the arena. Raging Scotsman manages to corner Ceros and continually burn it. But Ceros flips Raging Scotsman about some more, as Raging Scotsman tries to get away only to get flipped and ultimately, after steering towards the pit, Raging Scotsman is chuck into the pit once and for all. Winner: Ceros Ripper vs Barber-Ous Ripper flips Barber-Ous about, with Barber-Ous at one point spinning on its side wheel. Unfortunately for Ripper, it flipped but missed Barber-Ous, resulting in the full body drum spinner to smash and throw Ripper against the side wall. Ripper gets ready for a second attack only to misfire again and be battered around the place. Barber-Ous throws Ripper against the CPZ and proceeds to thrown Ripper out. Winner: Barber-Ous Heat Final A similar situation happened where by Barber-Ous rammed Ripper only to get flipped by it, however, Barber-Ous carefully backs away slightly and damages the insides as well as chucking Ripper up and over. Ripper is battered across the arena, being torn apart as it is bashed against the side wall and around the sides. The damage caused to Ripper ripped off a tire but the torment stopped only because Barber-Ous became stuck on the angle grinder. Ripper fights back and flips Barber-Ous up in the air but it was in vein as Barber-Ous continued its slaughter by ripping away the top armour pieces before a final blow killed Ripper. Winner: Barber-Ous Side Events King of the Hill Combatants:Lucid Dream, Trolley Rage, TX-109 and The Great Pumpkin Winner: The Great Pumpkin Sumo Combatant:Splinter Time: 9 Seconds Category:Series 2 Category:Heats Category:Episodes with the Drop Zone